


sapiosexual chrollo

by girlpda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, im in midterm hell this couldve been BETTER forgive me, theyll fuck next chapter probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: his length grew hard and precum dripped out of his cock as he immersed himself in the expert writings of this ancient dusty tome





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



Chrollo made his way through the damp streets, the mist seeping into his ragged clothes making them feel cold and heavy on his body. He kept close to the sides of the buildings that loomed high over his head and hiked his bag higher on his shoulder as he made his way toward the inner city, searching for the library he’d come for.

 

The structure of the place looked simple from the outside and similar to the other buildings if not for the height. Although the whole place was foreign to him, nothing about the city seemed extravagant like he had expected it to be and if he didn’t know what he was looking for the library could have easily been confused with any of the surrounding buildings. 

 

He toyed with the lock on a first floor window and hummed with surprise as it clicked, allowing him to slide the window open. As soon as he felt his feet make contact with solid ground he took inventory of himself to make sure nothing he brought had been dropped on his way in. Once satisfied, he pulled the window closed behind him, leaving it unlocked in case he needed to take his leave quickly.

 

Despite his distaste for the church that maintained the library, Chrollo had to admit they had exceptional taste in interior design. He was under the impression the library had more than one floor, instead the height of the building was attributed to the high walls, constructed to make space for the magnificent frescoed vaulted ceilings and high, stain glass windows. It was a real shame that he’d never be allowed to see it in the day, when the sun would shine in through the windows and light up the interior that he was sure would be even more astounding when he was actually able to see and appreciate it.

 

Chrollo’s fingers grazed the tops of the worn wood of the pews as he walked through the room, taking a mental note of which lecterns held books that caught his interest as he explored the whole library.

 

He made his rounds of the place, carefully walking through each row making sure to pay the most attention to the books with a light film of dust. Even in a library as well used as this there were always some books left unappreciated. Chrollo believed they all had a place, and it wasn’t in this place where they’d surely never be loved properly.

 

How humorous, he thought, that in an attempt to make the books accessible to the public they had to chain them down and bar people like himself from entering. He wouldn’t have to take anything if he wasn’t barred entry, or at least that was the best justification he could think of for himself. Really, they were just asking for trouble if they felt that the books inside were valuable enough to be locked down.

 

He settled down in front of one of the lecterns and pulled his tools from his bag and got to work, hacking at the chains with little regard. The chains could be fully removed from the books later, what mattered at that moment was getting them into his bag quickly in order to leave without someone finding him.

 

After stuffing his bag full with as many books as he could carry, he made his way back to the front window and gave the place one last look before climbing back into the cool night's air. Though he’d likely finish the books in good time it wouldn't be smart to come back any time soon, the church would probably increase the security of their books after so many had been taken.

 

He slowly started making his way back home to where his troupe would be eagerly waiting for him to return and share his finds with them, taking care to take the back streets to avoid anyone to might be out. It was a far walk from the inner city to the shack on the outskirts that he and his friends had made their home in. It really wouldn’t hurt, he thought, if he just stopped for a little bit in a quiet alley to skim through his haul.

 

Chrollo settled down in an alley with his back to the wall, making sure to watch either end so he could see in both directions in case anyone decided to try to take his things. He pulled out the thinnest book, making sure to hold the chain in his hands to keep the metal from jingling and alerting others to his presence in the middle of the night.

 

As he skimmed his fingers over the thin pages he felt a sense of peace and comfort settle within him. It had been so long since the last time he’d been able to read something of quality. His old books, stolen gifts given to him by his friends, would always be special. But there was always something about how it felt to crack open a new book, it was new information and a different world to delve into and nothing excited him quite like that did.

 

Just as he was about to delve into whatever world the book offered him he caught a quiet laugh to his right and quickly scrambled to his feet, his hands clutching the book tightly to his chest.

 

“Oh, there’s no need to be so skittish,” the voice crooned in the dark. Chrollo couldn’t see the man's features, only his silhouette, one that was far taller and muscular than himself, with his body backlit by the moon. “You should be careful, it’s not safe to be out this late. There might be unsavory types about.” he said with a mocking lilt in his voice, his short square heels clicking on the cobblestone as he stepped towards Chrollo, who matched each of his movements forward with one back.

 

Chrollo shoved the book into the bag at his side, ignoring the question as he strained his eyes in the dark to get a better look at the man. His hair looked looked as if it was glinting red in the low light. As his eyes adjusted he could make out that the man’s clothes looked far more expensive than Chrollo’s own, a deep plum cravat poked out of his rich brown doublet, it was a striking contrast to Chrollo’s gauzy tunic. “What does that matter to you?” Chrollo snapped, “I can take care of myself just fine.”

 

“I can see that,” the stranger said, his tone whimsical and mocking, “steal from the Church often?”.

 

Chrollo stopped retreating, curious of the intentions of the man. Most thieves didn't care to make small talk, at least Chrollo never did. Nothing about his appearance led Chrollo to believe he has any attachments to the church, why would he care what Chrollo took?

 

“I try not to make a habit out of it,” Chrollo answered, taking a hesitant step closer.

 

The man laughed and closed the distance between them in a few strides, “Well that’s good, someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t commit such blasphemy.” He reached for Chrollo’s hand, and to his own surprise he didn't pull his hand away. The other’s hand was surprisingly soft, though he should have expected that from someone as dashing as he was. The man pressed his lips to Chrollo’s knuckles and held it even as Chrollo tried to pull away. “I’m Hisoka, who might you be?” he asked.

 

“I’m Chrollo.” he said and pulled his hand out of Hisoka’s grip as he stepped back. “I have to go home. The troupe would be waiting for him and definitely wouldn’t be happy if he came back empty handed simply because he decided to stay and chat with some thieving stranger.

 

“Chrollo, that’s quite a name.” Hisoka said, smiling at the shorter man. “I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

 

Chrollo was surprised to find that he too hoped he would run into the man later.


End file.
